Just one chance
by Puppycatneverland
Summary: Felicia and Ludwig have been desperately trying to bear a child for several years now. Is this finally their chance or will they be disappointed once more? (I suck at summaries) WARNING: Will be sad in future chapters. Nyo!ItalyxGermany


"Are you sure?" A low voice asked as strong arms wrapped around the Italian's middle. She nodded silently, scared herself to try again in fear of being disappointed once more.

Three years. It had been three years that the couple had been desperately trying to bear a child. It started with Felicia thinking she was possibly pregnant. Worried that such an occurrence was the case, they bought a test to make sure. However in that muddled mix of fearsome emotions, she came to wonder what it would actually be like...to be a parent. The test came back negative, much to Ludwig's relief. She, though, was a little disappointed and decided to bring up the subject. Noticing the genuine wish for a child in his partner's eyes, he said yes. However, bearing a child proved to be a much harder task than both anticipated. Tests would always come back negative. Felicia bought books on fertility and even tried special diets or lifestyles. Nothing worked. They tried a clinical fertility method but were unsuccessful in being able to harbor the child long enough. Ludwig began to grow worried for his partner who overtime began to develop depressive tendencies. She wouldn't laugh as much, or would spend hours in their bedroom just thinking. Sometimes he would let her sleep in, bring her breakfast in bed, place soft kisses on her forehead and do everything to keep her spirits up. He was much more tender, mainly because he feared to upset her anymore. After several years of trying and a hiatus of several months, she wanted to take a chance once again.

The blonde gave a short grunt and buried his nose into her neck. She always smelled so nice, comforting, like spring flowers. Their fingers interlaced as if afraid to let go. A ray of setting sunshine that peeked through a crack in the curtains was the only light that illuminated the room. The couple was silent, save for the sound of their breathing or the mentioning of sweet words to one another. Both bodies lay beneath thin white sheets that had earlier become entangled in the limbs. The brunette rested her head gently on the German's broad chest. He placed soft, warm lips to her forehead as they both shut their eyes and hoped that this time things would finally go right for them.

"What about daisies?" Felicia asked, smiling warmly as she bent down to smell the white flowers.

Ludwig averted his gaze from his current focus on potting soils to look at his spouse. She seemed happier today, he really hoped they would get a positive sign soon. At sight of her bubbly smile, the blonde's lips turned up into a gentle smile.

"Hmn. Daisies would be nice. Do you want to add those into the garden?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly, earning a light chuckle from the blonde.

"Alright. Pick your favorites." He said, shaking his head with a smile before turning back to his soils.

"Let's see…" The girl's slender fingers traced over the potted flowers' labels as she examined each flower bunch, in search for the prettiest and healthiest one. As she crouched and moved to look at each of them, she was ran into someone. A very little someone. Her caramel colored eyes looked up to meet the dark brown ones of a very little girl. A very familiar looking one at that.

"Kimiko. Come back." She heard a voice call. The Italian's eyes followed the direction of the voice. Felicia stood up as the child's mother walked over. She had short black hair and porcelain skin. The Italian studied her for a few minutes before speaking.

"I'm sor-" The woman was cut off before she could fully apologize.

"Sakura?" The brunette asked.

"… Felicia?" The Japanese woman, child now in arms, leaned forward a bit before pulling back.

" Oh Felicia, it is you!"

The bubbly Italian female embraced her old high school friend in a warm hug. She took her eyes over to the silent child, who now seemed to be falling asleep and smiled.

"How old is she now?" Felicia asked.

"She just turned six."

Wow. Six years. They graduated five years ago, Sakura unable to do so with the rest of them because she was to have a child. It surprised everyone. It really did. She was top of their class too, no one expected her to be the one to have to leave school early for such a reason. Sakura was smart though and it didn't seem to hinder her. Last they heard, the Asian woman and her lover were opening up a business selling baby items. How funny.

As the two spoke casually, Ludwig made his way over. He nodded politely, recognizing the Asian woman immediately.

"Good Afternoon."

"Good afternoon, "She replied with a small bow of her head.

"How is the business going along?" He asked.

The two talked endlessly about stocks and economy. Things that Felicia didn't really pay much mind to. She liked the social part of business… not the actual business. After several minutes of endless talking, Ludwig said good bye, as did Felicia. She smiled and stifled a yawn; the talking and standing had really made her tired. The two then proceeded to pay their items for the new garden, content as to have met with an old friend.

"We should visit them," Said the Italian.

"Sure. Maybe we can soon, when they're not too busy."

/ Awkward ending because I don't know how to end chapters.


End file.
